Of Wisegirls and Seaweed Brains
by Hawthorn Twist
Summary: Annabeth's always moving house. Her dad doesn't care about her. When Annabeth moves to Goode, her life changes. She's not a troubled teenager now, in fact at Goode High School she considered normal. But when Percy Jackson starts slowly making his way into her life, Will she let him in or push him away? And,as always, things will go far differently than the way Annabeth had planned.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's always moving house. Her dad doesn't care about her. When Annabeth moves to Goode, her life changes. She's not a troubled teenager now, in fact at Goode High School she considered normal.

* * *

**Of Wisegirls and Seaweed Brains.**

**Here's the rest. Enjoy!**

**Preview Continued**

**Annabeth's POV**

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. I ignored Susan, picked up a piece of fruit and ran up the stairs into my room. I pulled open my locked drawer and gently took out my mom's favourite book. It was a collection of Greek myths and legends. I remember reading them with my mom. She was gone now, she left long ago. When I was 4 my mom left. She told me she was going on a business trip. I guess it was a pretty long business trip if it lasted 12 years. Dad married Susan 2 years later. I knew he was trying to get me to forget my mom. I never did and I never will. I remember her striking grey eyes, her long blonde hair.

**4 hours later**

I boarded the plane and sat down in the seat. It was next to the window. I plugged my earphones in and closed my eyes. A new start...again. 'Can't wait' I thought to myself. 'More bullies, more name-calling. Just what I need.' I burrowed my head into a book as the plane took off.

************************Line Break**************************

I ran up to my new room, with my bags in tow, without saying a word to my dad. I dropped my bags on the floor as soon as I entered the room. Slowly, I made my way to the porch and just stood there. It was quite late at night, it was a full moon. I stared at it for what seemed like hours. I wondered where my mom was now. What would she say to me? I pondered over this until my legs began to ache. I slowly got into bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. Soon I was asleep. One day until school starts. I still had time before the trouble began.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate it. I'll start the proper chapters on my next update. Till then Byyeee!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to the smell of my mom's fresh cookies…fresh blue cookies. I stretched and trudged along to the bathroom. I freshened up and went to the kitchen. Our flat was pretty small. But my mum and I had been making do. I didn't need a dad... or a stepdad. We'd gone through plenty of stepdads. Smelly Gabe had been the latest. But my mom kicked him out of the house after he started abusing her. He had been paying for everything but my mom wasn't going to stand for the abuse. We managed to fish out some money and find a flat in Long Island. Now I go to Goode High. I met so many people that understood me. In my old schools I was rejected and cast out. But that's all changed now. I live a different life now. One where I'm not rejected or cast out. One where people accept me, at Goode there were so many people that used to be like me. I never feel left out.

I hugged my mom and breathed in her motherly scent.

'Cookies are in the oven. Give them 10 minutes and they'll be done. Don't eat them straight out of the oven. I have to go… somewhere.' She had been going out with my English teacher (Mr Blofis). She thought I didn't know. So I played like I actually didn't know.

She got her coat from the peg and said bye. Once she was out of the house I jumped to the oven. 7 minutes left…6…5…4…3…2…1…DING! I opened the oven door and put the steaming cookies onto a plate. I made my way to my room and shut the door. I put the cookies on my desk and turned my phone on. I put on some music and grabbed a cookie from the plate. I hadn't seen my friends for ages. Ever since I started school at Goode I was always excited to go back after the holidays. My friends would always be there waiting for me.

Grover is my best friend. I can always trust him; he's been there for me since the start of my time at Goode. He is obsessed with enchiladas. He's not a fast runner but you should see him on enchilada day.

I can't wait till tomorrow!

* * *

**Sorry for not updating...Don't forget to review. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I woke up before my alarm went off. I decided to switch it off so that it didn't wake anyone up. After taking a quick shower I checked the time and my eyes also saw the date….It was Monday…It was Monday and I hadn't realised. How stupid. I'd already packed my bag yesterday so I quickly picked that up and ran down the stairs. Bobby and Mathew didn't have school till tomorrow and Helen was already asleep. My dad…Well he had probably gone to work. I picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and left. The school wasn't that far from our house. I started to walk but I had a feeling someone was following me. There wasn't any one on the street except for me. Deciding that I was just being stupid, I continued to walk. I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following me. Then…someone from behind me spoke…

'Hey,' it sounded like a female voice. I turned around and saw a girl with lightning blue eyes and full-on black clothes. Her hair was short and dark.

'Hi,' I replied, 'Sorry but… Who are you?'

'I'm Thalia…Thalia Grace. I go to Goode High School and by the looks of it…So do you.'

'Yeah, I'm Annabeth Chase...I'm new here.'

'Awesome, you can stick with me.' I liked this girl. We could actually get along. We talked about stuff we had in common and soon we were at Goode High School. It looked like strict and proper from the outside. But inside it was like a normal high school. People were running around in the halls and talking to their friends. No-one stared at me like I was some sort of disease. Everyone treated me like a normal person.

Me and Thalia picked up our timetables and compared them. We both had almost the same lessons today. I had music after lunch and she had drama. We walked to home-room. There were around 29 or so people there. The room was a normal classroom with desks and chairs. Strewn across the teacher's desk were, of course, many sheets of paper. Me and Thalia found seats at the back of the room and planted ourselves in them. Thalia began to tell me about the school, but I was hardly listening. My eyes were on a guy with messy black hair and amazing sea-green eyes. He was sitting with a group of friends.

'Annabeth...Are you listening to me?' I tore my eyes away the boy and nodded at Thalia.

The rest of the period went by quickly. It was mostly introductions and announcements. At the end of it I followed Thalia to English….

* * *

Hi Guys. I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting but my computer was taken from me by mom...But I got it back! So hope you enjoyed the chapter please don't hesitate to give me any ideas for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews and I am sorry for the wait but here is Chapter 4!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PjO or HoO! (I kinda forgot to do these for the first couple of chapters...Ooops..)**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I followed Thalia to English, she was blabbering about something but I had no idea what. I was too busy thinking about that raven-haired boy. We walked into the classroom and there was no-one there. We were early, so I decided to take a seat right at the back and start reading. Soon, the class began to fill up. So far no-one had taken the seat next to me… That was until Mr raven-hair walked in. I kept my eyes on my book as he sat down. I could feel his gaze on me for a few seconds until he looked away and started talking to his friends.

The teacher walked in. As soon as he walked into the room, everyone went quite.

'Good Morning guys, for those of you who don't know me. My name's Mr Blofis. For those of you who do, Welcome back. I just wanted to start off by announcing that we are going to be having a project that we will be working on this half term and you will be working with a partner.' He paused here, and then said: 'Who I have already chosen for you.'

The whole class groaned loudly at this. Mr Blofis started naming the pairs: Travis and Katy, Thalia and Nico, Piper and Jason, Juniper and Grover, Silena and Charles, Leo and Calypso, Frank and Hazel, Will and Reyna and finally, we have Percy and Annabeth. I looked at Mr raven-hair and I guessed that he was my partner for the rest of this term. He turned and held his hand out to me.

'Percy Jackson,' he said.

'Umm…Annabeth Chase,' I whispered. I slowly took his hand and shook it

He nodded and said, 'So what do you like to do for fun?'

I have no idea what to say to him! No one has ever tried to strike up a conversation with me. So I sit there, fiddling with my fingers.

'You're not much of a talker are you?' He asked.

I simply stared at him. I didn't know what to say, I mean, socializing was never my strong point…

He smiled and said, 'Its okay, you'll talk soon enough.'

Finally! I thought as he turned away to listen to Mr Blofis. I had to try really hard not to let out a sigh of relief right then. The rest of the lesson went by fairly quickly. I felt Percy look at me a couple of times but he didn't say anything…That is, till the end of the lesson.

'So, I'm guessing we're going to have to work together for this, huh?' He rubbed the back of his neck.

'You catch on fairly quickly, don't you…' I muttered a hint of sarcasm in my voice. He raised an eyebrow.

'Oh, so you talk now?' His voice shadowing my sarcasm. I looked over at him and saw him grinning. I narrowed my eyes and saw him shrink back slightly. I smiled to myself, my glare always works.

'Well done, smartass. You noticed I have a voice…' My sarcasm was still clearly heard in my words. He looked at me, as if trying to figure me out, then realised he was staring.

I got up and gathered my things for my next class.

'You're going to be late.' I said shortly.

'Oh, yeah, right. What do you have now?' he started stuffing his things in his bags.

I looked at him, why does he need to know?

'Maths,' I said quietly. He jumped up and beamed at me.

'Me too, I'll show you the way. Come on.' I stayed behind a bit confused at what had just happened. A boy I just met was walking me to class. What is going on?! He turned and looked at me as if to say '_You coming or what?' _I slowly began to follow him.

'Percy, you do realise I can make my own way, right?' He turned and started walking backwards, so he was looking at me.

'I know, but my mom always taught me to be a gentleman.' He smiled a shy crooked grin at me. I gave him a small one back, not completely letting him have the satisfaction of getting me to smile properly at him. Luckily Percy and I were not in the same maths class.

* * *

**Okay so this time I'm hoping for 3 reviews before I let out the Chapter 5...You get cookies too! So good luck with that and till next time, Byeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So thank you for the reviews and here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not as good as Rick, so I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up when my mom tapped on my door. I sat upright with a jolt. Groaning, I realized that today was Monday.

Mumbling a quick, 'I'll be down in a second,' to my mom. I got up and took a quick shower. I used to hate school, and the ADHD and dyslexia didn't help me either. I got kicked out of 6 schools in the past six years. But that was before my mom met Paul Blofis. Paul was an English teacher at Goode High School and convinced them to give me a place. They agreed and I'm on my third year at Goode. I'm captain of the swim team and a part of the basketball team. I made a lot of friends pretty easily. Grover was always there with me. Me and him had been going to the same schools since pre-school. Wherever I went, he went and wherever he went, I went. then there was Thalia (Or Pinecone face, as I liked to call her), she was my cousin and as annoying as she was, she was pretty cool. She had a brother as well, his name was Jason, I'm not that fond of him but he's pretty cool. Nico's pretty quiet but you can grow attached to the guy once you get to know him. Piper is Jason's crush, she's half-cherokee. There's so many of them, but I can tell you more about them later.

I put on a simple gray shirt and wore a hoodie over it, I put on some jeans and grabbed my bag. I kissed my mom on the cheek and grabbed my plate of blue pancakes. As always, they were pure heaven. Only my mom makes them like that.

'Bye mom!' I left the apartment and made my way to school. I put in some headphones. it takes me around 20 minutes to walk to school, so I always leave early, which usually makes me the first to arrive to Homeroom. I sat in the middle, and pulled out my phone while I waited for everyone to arrive. After a big crowd of around 28 people sat themselves down around me, I saw a girl with Honey blonde hair walk in my cousin, Thalia, but that wasn't why she caught my eye. It was her stormy gray eyes, they held a distracted look, as if the girl was thinking of a million things at once. she was your typical Californian girl. She was actually kind of cute. She looked around the room and her eyes rested on me for about 3 seconds before Thalia dragged her away to sit with her at the back.

'Perce! Hey Percy!' Grover shook me trying to get my attention. I ripped my gaze from the girl and turned to look at me friends who were all eyeing me cautiously.

Piper spoke up, 'You sure you're okay Percy? We've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes.'

'I'm fine guys, honestly.' I reassured them. They looked a bit unsure but believed me.

'We were just wondering whether you were going to be there at Jason's birthday party' This time it was Leo who spoke up. Leo has curly black hair and dark brown eyes, everyone says he looks a Latino elf.

'Uh, yeah. 'Course I will. Wouldn't miss it.' The group were clearly satisfied with my answer as they turned away and started talking in their own little groups. I pretended to be interested and just waited till the end of the period.

Next was English and I was held up by Coach Hedge asking if I could hold Swimming try-outs for people who wanted to be on the team this Thursday. For some reason this ended up taking a while, so I ran all the way along the corridors to get to English on time. Luckily, I managed to get there seconds before the start of the lesson. Unfortunately there were no seats left except right at the back...Next to the blonde. I made my way to the back to take my seat next to her. I looked at her for a few seconds, trying to decide whether or not I should introduce myself. I voted against it and turned around to listen to what Jason was saying. And then my step-dad Paul, entered the classroom. I guess introductions would have to wait.

'Good Morning guys, for those of you who don't know me. My name's Mr Blofis. For those of you who do, Welcome back. I just wanted to start off by announcing that we are going to be having a project that we will be working on this half term and you will be working with a partner.' He paused and everyone started silently declaring who they were going to work with, and then he Said: 'Who I have already chosen for you.'

The whole class groaned loudly at this. Mr Blofis started naming the pairs: Travis and Katy, Thalia and Nico, Piper and Jason, Juniper and Grover, Silena and Charles, Leo and Calypso, Frank and Hazel, Will and Reyna and finally, we have Percy and Annabeth.

I guessed that I was going to be working with 'Annabeth' for the rest of the semester. I turned around to face her.

'Percy Jackson' I extended my hand for her to shake.

'Umm... Annabeth Chase,' she whispered it so quietly, I had to strain my ears to catch what she was saying. She slowly took my hand shook it. well, at least we were getting somewhere.

'So what do you like to do for fun?' I made a short attempt at making conversation. annabeth looked like she was trying to think of something to say to that but she gave up and sat, twiddling her thumbs.

'You're not much of a talker are you?' She stared at me, again trying to pluck up the courage to say something but, again, failing and just ending up staring at me. She was probably really shy, so I looked at her and smiled.

'Its okay, you'll talk soon enough.' I turned my attention back to Paul who had started explaining a few ground rules of his classroom. I already knew what they were but I listened anyway. The rest of the lesson went by a little too quick. That's when I tried again at talking to her.

'So, I'm guessing we're going to have to work together for this, huh?' I rubbed the back of my neck.

'You catch on fairly quickly, don't you…' She muttered it again, and I strained to catch what she was saying. I raised an eyebrow at the clear sarcasm in her voice. I copied her sarcasm and replied.

'Oh, so you talk now?' I couldn't help the grin erupting on my face. she looked over at me and glared. her stormy gray eyes narrowed and I shrank back a little. Annabeth looked happy with herself and allowed herself a small smile.

'Well done, smartass. You noticed I have a voice…' She remarked. I looked at her. I wasn't expecting that. I thought she'd be all quiet and shy. I looked at her until I realized that I was staring. I looked away and she started packing her things away.

'You're going to be late.'

'Oh, yeah, right. What do you have now?' I started stuffing my things in my bag, I wanted to find out more about Annabeth.

'Maths.' she spoke with that quite voice again. I looked up and beamed at her. my next lesson was maths, I could walk her there.

'Me too, I'll show you the way. Come on.' I motioned for her to follow me. She stood there with a frown on her face. I looked at her impatiently, willing her to hurry up. She got the message and started following me, still a little confused.

'Percy, you do realize I can make my own way, right?' I turned and started to walk backwards so I could see her.

'I know, but my mom always taught me to be a gentleman.' I shot her one of my famous lopsided grins. She gave me a small one back, but not a proper one. I'll get her to smile properly at me soon. I left her at the door of her class, I walked to the end of the corridor and smiled in accomplishment. I was going to find out more about Annabeth, I promised myself that.

* * *

**Okay, so this time 5 reviews and the next chapter is yours! See you then! Bye!**


End file.
